Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 8d
So we've been dipping into some real sad emotions with the previous entries. I felt like we needed to pick it up a bit, so I lightened some of the following inserts a bit. Wicked and I put our heads together and came up with some new twists, along with flushing out the closing segments of the Blood and Honor chapter. Things are bound to start getting REAL interesting around here. Of Blood and Honor Part 8d: Ripples on the Surface Towards the final day of the trip to Corellia, CJ had broken out of her morose and isolation, regaining some of her spirit. Her determination had also returned, giving her some of her rebellious and cocky edge back. Moving about the ship, it was obvious to everyone else aboard that the young Corellian was restless. Exchanging morning greetings with Cassi, CJ was in search of her close friend, Rena. CJ also exchanged greetings with Shalranna, who had constantly been checking in on her, never far away. It was about the standard time of late morning on the ship, as the crew and passengers were used to. It was pretty customary for Rena to be on the bridge of the ship at this time. But when CJ went there looking for Rena, she wasn’t to be found. Eventually, CJ made her way to Rena’s quarters. Dispensing with any manners or formalities, CJ keyed the door open and walked right in. Just as the door secured behind her and CJ scanned the room for her friend, Rena was slowly making her way out of the refresher. CJ immediately noted the disheveled appearance, not to mention the pale complexion of her friend. CJ realized how unobservant she had been lately; Rena had some change in her appearance that she couldn’t put her finger on right away. “Holy smokes, girl!” CJ exclaimed. “You look terrible.” “I’m not sure if it’s something wrong with the auto-chef or a bit of a virus I picked up.” Rena responded. “Breakfast doesn’t want to stay put lately.” “How long have you been sick?” “Umm… Three days or so, maybe less.” Rena answered. “This started right after we left Phantom Station. But I’ll be feeling better in about an hour or two. That’s the way it usually goes.” “Really?” CJ suddenly had an accusing look on her face. Rena noticed. CJ also began to put the pieces together, deducing what might be ailing Rena. “What?” “Breakfast won’t stay put, but you’ll be fine in time for the noon meal?” “Sure. Maybe it’s a bit of a motion sickness thing… Sleep induced. I don’t know. Maybe Hyper-sickness.” Rena deflected. “Bantha crap, Rena! You’ve flown starships for also as long as I have.” CJ said sternly. “You’re pregnant!” “No… no I’m not.” Rena again deflected, but not sounding real secure in her attempt. “Okay. Look at you.” CJ said as she walked over and placed her hands on Rena’s shoulders. “You’re puffier in the face than usual. You can’t keep breakfast down. I’m betting your swollen elsewhere, too.” “Okay, I am a little sore in the chest area, not to mention I’ve had to use the refresher more than usual. But that doesn’t mean squat.” “Really? Shall we go to the med bunk now so you can prove me wrong?” Rena looked at CJ for a moment and then embraced her friend in a tight hug. CJ was quick to return the embrace. After a minute, Rena pulled back, breaking the embrace. Rena came to the realization that CJ was right. There was an extremely good chance she was pregnant, especially since she hadn’t gotten a hormone shot two months back due to being out, flying among the stars with CJ and her crew. “Oh CJ, you know me too well.” Rena said with a caring smile. “What am I going to do?” “What do you mean ‘what are you going to do?’, Rena?” “What am I going to do with a High Lord’s child growing inside of me?” Rena had concern on her face. But there was pain there too. “Not only that, but Graydon’s practically a Jedi too! I’ve been on the wrong side of the law my whole life and now I’m being tugged in the other direction. I’m not royalty! I’m the fun girl that thumbs my nose at the laws and the people that try to enforce them. Hell, I may live like it, but I’m not high class. I’m at home with the dregs of the galaxy.” CJ was quiet for a moment, merely listening to Rena and watching. After a pause, she finally spoke up. “Rena? Have you really paid attention to Graydon?” “What the hell is that suppose to mean?” Rena grew sour quick, assuming that CJ might still harbor some feelings for Graydon and that she was being judged as a failure in their relationship. “I mean that he’s at home around us. He’s comfortable and at home around you! Watch him. He hates all the bowing and scraping, the ‘yes m’lord’, and the high class attitude. Blade is happiest wherever his heart is. Right now, his heart’s with you. You don’t have to be high class or royalty to have that.” “Okay. You’re right. You’re totally right!” Rena paused. “It’s just that I’ve always been afraid that if I was a mother, things would go the same way as it did for my mother.” “You mean you’re afraid of leaving an orphan, right?” CJ asked. “I don’t want anyone to turn out like Jo and I did: massively screwed up!” “You? You’re far from being screwed up. But Jolee… That’s a whole different box of Hutt pups!” Both Rena and CJ began to laugh at the Corellian’s usual attempt at lightening the situation with humor. “What happened? I thought you were isolating.” Rena asked. “I was. I guess I matured and figured I needed my friends and family more than my sorrow.” “What’s happened to us?” “We finally grew up.” CJ responded with one of her notorious smiles. “Times they are a changin’!” ---- Graydon had judged that by the report he had received from his council, the Antrixian ships would be arriving at Mon Gazza soon. Without the help of Marcus and Eddard there, someone would have to be there to meet them and bring them back here. Graydon could think of no one better than himself for the job. Gathering up Anna, Willa, Moraine and Tee-three, Graydon laid out his plans. “I’ll be taking Taless, Selene, and Heathyr with me.” Graydon stated. “Melesa and Wynni can transport us there. Taless can bring back the Lady Jasmyne and I’ll return with the ships from Antrixies. If there are any issues, it will help to have a little Force ‘intuition’ on scene to sniff out any nefarious happenings.” “It’s a well laid plan.” Moraine commented. “Simple and effective. I’d feel better if you weren’t the one going, though. But who better to greet our brethren than you?” “Exactly.” Graydon responded. “Promise you’re going to be careful.” Anna chimed in, looking up at Graydon with her ever-sparkling eyes. “Always and forever.” Graydon responded with a smile, kneeling down to meet her look. “I mean it.” “So do I.” Graydon again responded. “Why the concern? A Force-premonition?” “No.” Anna responded. “Well, maybe. I just feel like I should say that.” “I will always be careful, Anna. I don’t want you to worry about that. You be careful too. Defend your home in true Jinsai fashion.” “I will!” Anna said, proudly. She quickly gave him a tight hug, which was unusual for her, before stepping back and displaying a wide smile. “Always and forever!” “Keep the council occupied until we return.” Graydon said to Moraine as he stood. “We won’t be gone that long, but I don’t want a series of lectures upon our return about protocol and safety.” “I’ll do my best to bog them down, dear nephew.” Moraine replied. “May the Force be with you, Father.” Anna said, somewhat bashfully. Graydon took pause to that, caught off-guard by Anna’s sudden use of the term “father” towards him. Perhaps their time together was uniting them as a family. “May the Force be with you, my dearest family.” Graydon replied with a warm smile. Right there, it was good to be Graydon Strykia. A feeling of warmth and hope permeated throughout his whole being. Turning to walk away, Graydon held his head high, regardless of political or social rank. Even through the losses in his life, Graydon felt nearly complete, right then and there. He had a family. And where his family was, that was where he would call home. Graydon walked down the corridor to gather his group to prepare for the next part of his journey in life as the High Lord. This step would see him rejoin his native people, more so than what had already occurred. This step was just one on the path of the prophecy his mother had spoken of and laid out before him. ---- Aboard the Peregrine, the ship that appeared to be nothing more than a freighter, the group currently with Graydon Strykia passed the time of the short trip to Mon Gazza as most normal freighter crews did. It felt good for almost everyone involved to be away from the talks of politics, customs, or history. Traveling through hyperspace, there was only maintaining the ship, playing holo-chess, or spending alone time with a holovid or a data-book. The whole trip to Mon Gazza was uneventful. Even their arrival on the planet and the retrieval of Marcus Morgan’s ship, the Lady Jasmyne, was uneventful. Graydon was surprised to find the old freighter still intact and there and it appeared unmolested. Once Taless had secured the ship, both the Lady Jasmyne and the Peregrine took up orbit around the planet, waiting and watching for incoming vessels. It looked like it was going to be a tedious waiting game, watching the countless freighters coming and going from the planet. Their wait didn’t last long. Early into the first day of their watch, four fighters appeared from hyperspace. Graydon had to recall from his childhood memories what these fighters were. But there was no mistaking that they were Antrixian fighters, although Graydon wasn’t sure what they were called anymore. Taless quickly transmitted his old command code to the fighters. In response, the fighters transmitted coordinates for a rendezvous just outside of the system. Once courses were plotted, all six ships jumped into hyperspace, away from Mon Gazza. Graydon paced the cockpit of the Peregrine as they drew near the coordinates. He was nervous and his normal techniques for calming himself weren’t effective. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Anticipation was getting the best of him. His biggest question was what would await him upon meeting Antrixians that he potentially had never met. Reversion to realspace gave Graydon the first look at what had come to support him. Memories of his childhood rushed through his mind as he looked out across the void, counting the five vessels that he remembered from his childhood. The Antrixian naval vessels sat silently in space, waiting. A swarm of starfighters immediately appeared and made their way in between the freighters and the Antrixian ships. Graydon easily recognized the defensive screen they formed. The original four fighters joined with their counterparts as they reverted from hyperspace. “Alright Wynni,” Graydon spoke. “open a channel to the Antrixian ships.” “The channel’s open.” The Nalroni responded after she keyed the control panel. “Antrixian vessels, this is Graydon Strykia. Please respond.” Graydon said with as much calm as he could manage. He didn’t have to wait for a response. “Lord Strykia, on behalf of the people of the Commonwealth, welcome.” Came a voice in response. “My commander has asked that you follow an escort to the cruiser, Damodred, in order to meet face-to-face.” “I accept.” Graydon motioned to Wynni to close the communication channel. “Do you think this is wise?” Selene spoke up from behind Graydon. “There are a dozen starfighters out there that could have already pulverized us.” Graydon answered. “If they wanted us dead, we’d be dead.” “I’m more worried about them wanting you alive.” Selene added as Graydon turned to face her. “Even if they are on our side, you might want to walk into this very wary.” “I would agree.” Came the soft voice of Heathyr from behind Selene. “The Resistance is looking for their savior. For twenty years, these people have patiently waited for your return. You have a large role to fill. Be wary and be ready.” “Don’t I know it?” Graydon responded, asking, but knowing the answer. “Selene, Heathyr, and Melesa will come with me. Wynni, you keep the ship idling just in case.” “You got it, boss.” “I should have brought Tee-Three with me for this.” Graydon said absently, before continuing. “Okay. Follow those fighters to the next step of our destinies.” ---- The Peregrine docked in the hanger of the cruiser, The Damodred. The significance of the name of the Antrixian battleship was not lost on Graydon. Damodred was his mother’s family name from before she had married Artur Strykia. Graydon was sure that this was a ploy by the faction that had supposedly come to support him to garner more favor with him. As Graydon stood from one of the passenger seats, he got his first look out into the hanger and what was awaiting him. Outside, arrayed in the hanger, stood perhaps a hundred individuals, all in tight ranks and at attention. This was to be his welcoming party. “Heathyr, Selene… Straighten up and let’s look presentable.” Graydon said, still looking out the forward viewports. “Our reception is going to be memorable.” Both the Knyden and the Clawdite looked at each other, then at Graydon, who was attempting to brush the wrinkles out of his tunic and cloak. Both then followed suit and positioned themselves to follow Graydon. Melesa returned to the cockpit also, just as the others made ready to debark. She was attired in her full armor, branding her a Mandalorian warrior. Graydon eyed her for a moment. “That will be an attention grabber.” He said, motioning to Melesa. “I certainly hope so.” Melesa responded with a cocky chuckle. “Walk down in pairs and stop at the bottom of the ramp.” Graydon spoke as he made his way to the boarding ramp. “No fast moves unless there’s trouble. Follow my lead. Melesa, you’re up front with me.” The trio nodded in response. Graydon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then, he reached for the control to descend the ramp. The group waited until the ramp had come to a rest and then started down towards the hanger deck. At the bottom of the ramp stood a double row of black armored troops, all standing at attention with their blaster rifles held across their chests. In between the double row stood a male about Graydon’s age, the tell-tale Jinsai Warblade slung across his back. His dark blonde/brown hair was almost like Graydon’s had been prior to his cutting, but was swept back out of his glowing eyes. His dress was not unlike the Jinsai of the Commonwealth that Graydon remembered. The other two, a male and female, were dressed much as the nobles of the Commonwealth had in Graydon’s memory. The male looked like a hardened noble that was no stranger to fighting. His large build matched that of the other male, but he had a patch covering his left eye. The female was a true beauty of nobility. She had exotic looks and curves that were sure to capture a male’s attention. Graydon sensed this group to be a calculated play towards him, perhaps to entrap him with the Antrixian Resistance, or perhaps to draw him into the alliances between specific Houses of the Landsraad. As Graydon and his group descended, the trio in the middle of the aisle dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Graydon had to suppress himself from using the Force to read the feelings and thoughts of those in front of him. It was fairly obvious that this was a grand show for his benefit, rather they believed in his true identity or not. While this was his return to his people, his true test of authenticity was yet to come. Aside from the steady engine drone, there was little else for sound. The silence was almost uncomfortable. Graydon looked around, making sure he measured everything and took in the details of the reception before him. Even without the Force, he could feel the anticipation in the group arrayed before him. Beside and behind him, his “guards” waited and watched patiently. “Please, stand. You don’t have to kneel on my account.” Graydon spoke to the trio. “But we do, my Lord.” Came the almost regal voice of the female. She kept her head bowed as she spoke. “This is out of reverence and respect for the High Lord. For you, my Lord.” “Thank you.” Graydon responded. “I’ve come here to meet with the Commander of this ship. Could I have the honor?” The trio stood, almost as one, taking in Graydon’s group as they did. There was definite suspicion in their searching eyes. Graydon didn’t blame them. These people came from a place where they were at war with the Empire and they had recently lived with Imperial plots to usurp power away from the people of the Commonwealth. “I am Lady Alysanna Osgrey, from House Osgrey.” The female introduced herself. “To my left is Captain Renald Stilgar, commander of the cruiser, Tarmon. This other man is Lord Corr “Valor” Lannister, a member of the Jinsai and a Shadow Warden.” “Lady Osgrey, Captain Stilgar, Valor… It is an honor.” Graydon responded, giving a respectful bow back to the trio. “May I present the Shadow Wardens Quickstep, Selene S’tal, and Melesa Antall.” Graydon noted the looks that the three Antrixians exchanged when he finished with his introductions. He couldn’t discern the meaning of the looks, however. “My Lord Strykia, we would be honored if you would join us in a more private setting.” Osgrey spoke, turning to motion towards a door at the back of the hanger. “I think I’d prefer that.” Graydon responded. “Please… Lead on.” With that being said, four of the armored guard broke from their ranks and formed an honor guard to lead the Antrixians and Graydon’s guard elsewhere. As they walked away, Melesa turned and caught Wynni watching from the cockpit of the Peregrine. As if there was an unspoken question between the two, Melesa shrugged, unsure of what was to come next. The walk through the corridors of the cruiser took longer than Graydon anticipated. They finally arrived at what had to be the Captain’s private office. The guards stationed themselves outside while everyone else was ushered in. Graydon could sense the tension and anticipation even more strongly here. This was going to be his test of legitimacy. As soon as the doors closed, the trio turned to face Graydon and his group. The test was beginning. “You’ll forgive me if I’m blunt here. I hope you understand.” Osgrey began. “We have recently had to suffer through some devious plots by the Imperials trying to destabilize us. I can not just go on your word as to who you are.” “I understand that.” Graydon responded. “I won’t ask you to take me at face value.” “So then you know we need proof.” “I don’t have much to offer in that department.” Graydon said. “I’m simply me: Graydon Strykia, eldest twin born to Artur and Marissa Strykia, the High Lord and Lady of the Antrixian Commonwealth. My father and my brother died at the opening of the purge when the Emperor betrayed us all. I was placed into hiding with my sister, Allyson, under the care of the head of the Grey Guard, Shadowsong. For the past twenty some years, I’ve stayed in hiding until the death of High Lord Draygan Strykia, my brother, cast me into this position.” “I should have known this was another intricate plan of the Imperials.” Osgrey said as she produced a blaster from her sleeve. Lannister began drawing his blade also. Graydon remained calm, even as the three females with him began to move to protect him. Graydon calmly motioned for them to stand down. “What gave it away?” Graydon calmly asked. “You stated that your oldest brother died at the same time as your father.” Alysanna leveled her blaster at him. “We know that Dontaine is still alive.” “As far as I’m concerned, he did.” Graydon made no move in defense. “Dontaine Strykia died when he struck my father down in the throne room of the High Palace. I don’t think anyone knows that I was there, hiding, to witness that act of treachery. Reaper may still live, but Dontaine, my brother, is dead.” Graydon noticed that Alysanna’s hand wavered just slightly. The biggest change came from Lannister, who allowed his Warblade to ease back into it’s scabbard. His stance also relaxed. Stilgar remained stoic and calm, watching. Graydon knew this was the moment where he won and proved the truth. “Marissa Strykia, the Jinsai known as Wynd, my mother, believed in a prophecy that foretold all of this.” Graydon continued, stepping up to where the blaster that Alysanna held was nearly touching his chest. “That is why my sister and I were placed into hiding. That is why High Lady Strykia remains in hiding, trekking across the galaxy, hunting Reaper. That is why Arina Strykia, the youngest of my siblings, has never been revealed until now. Because my mother believed it, I intend to follow through with the prophecy. Pull the trigger, Alysanna. Do it and doom the Commonwealth forever.” “I… I don’t know what to say.” Alysanna spoke with a waver in her voice. She dropped her hand and let the blaster fall to the floor, free from her grip. She cast her eyes down, afraid to make eye contact with the man who was a legend, standing right in front of her. “I was so sure that you were an imposter until now.” “I’m just a simple man.” Graydon said in response. “I wish it was far easier than this.” “My Lord, may I be the first of the Jinsai to welcome you back into our fold.” Corr Lannister stepped forward and dropped into a kneeling bow again. “As a representative of the Resistance forces, I am honored to have you returned to us, Lord Strykia.” Renald Stilgar snapped off a sharp salute before joining Corr in a kneeling bow. “I can only offer my sincere apologies, Lord Strykia. I was rash. As representative of the Landsraad in exile, I welcome you home… So to speak.” Alysanna dropped to her knee, offering her a hand, palm upward, extended towards him as she bowed her head deeply. Heathyr and Selene both nodded that it was done and Graydon had succeeded in this test. Graydon gently reached out and took Alysanna’s hand, help guide her back up. Corr and Renald stood with her also. “Would you have killed me if I couldn’t have proved to you who I was?” “Those were you Uncle’s orders.” Renald answered. “Thanks, Uncle Edric.” Graydon said with a hint of sarcasm. “So what convinced you?” “For me, it was the disowning of Reaper.” Corr responded. “The Jinsai stripped him after he betrayed your family and our Order. Few outside the Order would know that our honor dictates that you must have done the same.” “I never doubted you, my Lord.” Renald stated, seriously. “But Lady Osgrey was the senior command here. I have to follow her lead.” “I fear I let politics get in the way, my Lord.” Alysanna added as she composed herself. “The plot with your imposter on Antrixies has us all suspicious.” “You mean the clone on Antrixies that’s being courted by an Imperial Inquisitor?” Graydon’s question caused the three to look quizzically at each other. “Yes, I know the Imperials are trying to draw Allyson and I out of hiding by using clones to assume our places. I also know that Danara is an Inquisitor that is destabilizing to the Harkness team.” “My Lord? Are you sure?” Renald asked. “Yes. I’ve been busy, Captain.” Graydon answered. “But I still need fresh news from home.” “Yes you do.” Alysanna said, stepping up, next to Graydon. “Come, my Lord. We must properly introduce you to your people. Then we can begin to speak about the ground that you will need to cover in the coming days.” Continue Reading Category:Events